


N.W.C.

by DemonnPrincess



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blackmail, Cults, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonnPrincess/pseuds/DemonnPrincess
Summary: Natsuki, the leader of the online suicide-religious cult N.W.C. or "New Wave Crusaders", has broken into one of Izaya's apartments to retreive an important book that he has stolen for her. Izaya has been hired by a third party to find a way to completely wipe out the cult since the people joining and then dying were potential human trafficking "merchandise" and used the book as a lure with the intention of getting the entire truth out of her, because though he understands the rules and has them memorized, something just isn't right about them.





	N.W.C.

“I can’t believe I made it.” Natsuki mumbled under her breath, quietly closing the door behind her before quickly diving behind the black couch in front of her. She kept still for a good minute or so and controlled her breathing so that even she couldn’t hear herself slowly moving air as she took shaky breaths, expecting to hear _someone_ moving about but hearing nothing. She raised up just so that her eyes were above the couch so she could see over it. “No one…” she sighed, untensing her muscles and carefully peering out into the quiet apartment.

Despite all the lights being on there was no sign of anyone. She could even tell that the computer and laptop on the desk across the room were still lit up by their reflection in the night window, one with its desktop displaying many icons and the other with more than a few windows open; neither shining their screensavers instead.

Natsuki sighed again, then grabbed the straps to her electric blue backpack and stood up, almost tripping over her long jean skirt. She walked around the couch and went down the few stairs to the lower part of the room, instantly spotting the brown hardcover book about three inches thick sitting on the rectangular coffee table that sat in front of some more black couches.

“M-my book!” Natsuki hurried over to it and kneeled next to the table, pulling her backpack off and opening it so she could slip her book inside.

“Really?”

“Ah!” Natsuki jumped up from being startled, dropping the book and her backpack and darting over to the desk, knocking a cell phone that was next to the desktop computer onto the floor. She looked up at the big window behind the desk and saw a dark figure over by where she was a moment ago in its reflection. She whipped around, seeing Izaya sitting at the edge of the raised landing with his feet dangling directly behind the black coffee table, right over her backpack. “What are you doing?!”

“Are you asking me why I’m in my own home?”

“B-but no one was here…” Natsuki glanced down under the table and saw the book open and lying face down. She started thinking of something to talk about to try and distract him, but he was locked on to her and paying close attention to her every move. “No one was in here.”

“Of course you didn’t see me.” Izaya slid down from the landing, then bent over and picked the book up.  “That’s what a trap is supposed to look like.”

Natsuki stopped and nodded. “You knew I was coming-”

“Oh don’t even try to pull that on me.” Izaya opened the book and started flipping through the pages. “You are a really bad actor. You know me way better than that, so you already knew that I knew you’d be coming. But you still willingly fell for it anyways.”

Natsuki swallowed, frowning at how he was going through the book. “Just give it back.”

“No.” Izaya shut it and held it up so she could see the title.

“I know what it’s called.” Natsuki took a few steps closer, then backed back up when he stuck his hand in his pocket. “Just give it back.”

Izaya pointed to the “N.W.C.” burned across the cover. “New Wave Crusaders” he said out loud before opening the book again. “You’re the leader of this religious cult. And for whatever reason you’re the only one that can be the _top_ leader.”

“How did you even find…it’s just because.” Natsuki looked off to the side, then back at Izaya who was studying her face again. “Stop trying to figure me out. Please, just give it back.”

“I said no.” Again he started reading through the pages.

“Stop reading it!” Natsuki shouted, not causing him to react to it at all.

“Isn’t this just a book with all of the _rules_ of your cult? I already know all of them since I signed up for your online cult a month ago.”

“You did what?”

“You seem to be overprotective of this book.” Izaya looked up at her again to see if her expression would change. “If everything is the same in here as it is on the site then why does it matter whether or not I read it?” He smiled slightly as Natsuki looked off to the side of the room again. “Based on your rules on the site, having this book is what makes you the leader. If that’s true then I’ll keep it.”

“I need it.”

“Is that true?”

“Yes.”

“You answered so quickly it almost made me forgot that you’re lying to me.”

“I’m not.”

“Okay.” Izaya closed the book again and held it up, then pulled his lighter out and held the flame under one of the corners.

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Natsuki charged at Izaya, but he moved out of the way just before she slammed into him and she fell forward and banged her knee on the coffee table. “Izaya!” She screamed out angrily, falling over onto the floor and grabbing her knee with both hands.

“Like I said, you’re a bad actor.” Izaya dragged Natsuki’s backpack to him with his foot, then kicked it over to her. “You have two more of these books in your bag.”

Natsuki frowned, this time out of shock, glancing at the other two books that'd fallen onto the floor. “How did you-”

“You told me after scouting me to become the new leader the other day.”

“Wait, I wouldn’t have said that to you. Only females can be leaders.”

“That’s why I told you I was female.” Izaya smiled, closing the lighter and putting it back in his pocket.

Natsuki shook her head. “What was your username?”

“That’s not important.” Izaya sat the book down on the table in the exact spot it was when Natsuki first saw it. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to sneak my way into being the leader…I’m trying to shut the entire thing down.”

Natsuki stayed quiet and didn’t change her face expression, realizing now that that’s one of the ways he could read her. She just kept staring up at him with a blank expression.

“Your members can sign up for free, but they pay you a small fee to get invited to this huge religious meeting that takes place every three months where you pray and then eat, and then go to sleep. Only they don’t wake up from it.”

“That’s their right.” Natsuki said, still keeping a straight face. “We believe that they’re going to Heaven. You’re picking on us for believing in an afterlife?”

“Everyone is free to believe in what they want. That’s not the issue.” Izaya lifted his foot and slammed it down on the book, finally getting Natsuki to scowl a little. “It’s that you’ve been taking out people who were going to be potential merchandise. It’s been happening too much, affecting too many underground operations. And if I’m not mistaken there’s another one of those meetings coming up soon. So it definitely has to go.”

Natsuki glanced over at the window, hearing a car down below speed by on the streets. _*Man…anytime this guy gets his claws in a situation it doesn’t end well for anyone involved…what am I gonna do?*_ Natsuki sighed, then from the corner of her eye she saw Izaya make some sudden movement and she flipped her head back around too fast, almost losing her balance and falling.

Izaya started laughing for a second. “I’m sorry, it's just for someone who is _this_ tense and afraid when you’re alone you sure are very trusting of anyone you talk to on the internet.”

“No I’m not-”

“Seeing as you’re currently looking for a new top leader your time could be up soon and we’d have a harder time figuring out who the _new_ leader is because you’d probably be dead by then, so I have to stop it now while I’ve got you right here.”

“It’s their right!” Natsuki yelled out of fear, changing the subject back to the suicides. “You were just going to knock them out by making them think they were dying and then sell them to traffickers, or trick them into becoming one of your zombie followers. If they want to die then they have every right to not be taken advantage of.”

“So you _do_ know what I’m talking about.” Izaya slid his foot, causing the book to start ripping.

“Stoppit!” Natsuki charged at Izaya again.

This time Izaya moved his foot and snatched her by her jaw. “Once again, you’re a good actor.” He narrowed his eyes, watching her freeze up on him. “That book has to stay with you so that when _you_ finally die you can go to Heaven too, right? That’s what all the leaders get. But some leaders must live to age twenty before dying. They don’t get to commit suicide any sooner. And there can only be one of those at a time.”

“Leave it alone.” Natsuki winced from the pain of her jaw being squeezed so tight. She moved her eyes over and looked at the book to make sure it was okay. “Please.”

“If the book gets destroyed, then for whatever reason you don’t get to stay the leader, _and_ you become irreversibly unsalvageable and thus damned and go to Hell no matter what. Everyone will have to leave the cult because they will be dragged to Hell with you if they stay in with a leader like that, and you’d have to cope with stigmas and backlash within your own religious community for putting them and yourself in such a situation. And only once that leader dies and takes all their sin to Hell with them can a new leader come forth and people rejoin. It’s the rules. But that’s what bothers me, because you’re the only leader like that, and here you are with more than one book.”

“There’s more than just me that’s a leader-”

“You’re the one who stays until you’re twenty. Those other ‘leaders’ are just decoys and helpers. People who make it harder to find you by being a walking dead-end. When _you_ die, a new girl takes your place. But if your book is destroyed before then, then everyone will have to leave. But you have more than one book so that’s not adding up." Izaya pointed to one of the book covers with the front of his shoe, then chuckled to himself. "You and two of your decoy leaders were there handing out pamphlets today with some more of your members, and of course you saw me flipping through one too. Judging by how fixated you were on me either you must have heard about me from someone who doesn’t take too kindly to my line of work or you were keeping an eye on me because your cult was growing in size and you figured I was there to gain knowledge about it, but then you figured I wasn’t a threat since I seemed genuinely interested in what you guys were doing. Of course, what I was really interested in was the one book you kept hidden in your bag. I was wondering why the other two leaders had their books sitting on the table you guys had set up and payed little attention to them while yours wasn’t on display but zipped in your bright blue backpack which was tucked far underneath the tablecloth to keep it from being noticed so much. So I had someone bring it to me…”

Natsuki looked past Izaya and studied the walls and ceiling. The ceiling didn’t seem to have anything that could be used as an escape, but she was able to see two doors from her point of view, as well as more windows that didn’t seem to have any visible latches on them. The stairs looked large enough to have a crawl space underneath that could lead out of the apartment based on the floorplan. She looked back at Izaya when she realized that he’d stopped talking and cringed at how his eyes were even more narrowed and his teeth were showing and slightly apart, and how he had apparently been watching her scope out his livingroom.

“…for a normal person that would work,” he continued, “but for someone who knows a lot about how people function in certain situations it was too easy to tell you were hiding it. You didn’t even realize I was holding _that_ book and not a pamphlet when you saw me until I was gone and you guys were packing up to leave. I must have taken a _special_ book otherwise you would've just forgotten about it, flashed one of your other books to your followers and called me a liar for faking a book burning. But you risked your life breaking into _my_ home to steal it back despite it being identical to the others which would mean no one would know the difference regardless. And I honestly can’t figure out why. Tell me so I can end the NWC.” Still holding onto Natsuki’s jaw, he reached over and picked up the book again. “This is the book with the real religious writings in it, isn’t it? Only a few _real_ books exist so that the teachings won’t become forgotten, and the books themselves are just a decoy as well to protect you guys because people would just hastily destroy the book to try and damn you before actually reading it. You can easily swap it out for a replica and no one would know that the book had actually been destroyed. Only leaders and potential leaders know this. But it’s not until they become of your status that they learn what the real ‘sin’ is. And you couldn’t leave the book and risk me leaking that information and putting you all in danger now, could you? Were you really coming to _take_ the book back, or were you coming to _switch_ the book out thinking I wouldn’t notice?”

Natsuki started trying to pry Izaya’s hands from her face, but he squeezed even tighter. "Why are you doing this?"

"Are you afraid of me sharing what I learn, and destroying your cult by exposing the truth and using it to my advantage?"

"...it's not a cult...please let me go..."

“Leaders like you get to be that way from very young ages, like thirteen or fourteen, because it’s preferred despite you all still being too physically, mentally and emotionally immature to be responsible for the proper salvation of millions of followers. You’re nineteen right now and were naïve enough to believe I was twelve, so what is it that young girls have in common? Why can _you_ become the leader but no one else?” He flipped the page with his fingers and continued reading.

“Let me go!” Natsuki shouted, hitting the information broker in his shoulder hard and making him wince a little in pain.

Izaya frowned at her and squeezed even harder to get a second of revenge. “You seem panicked all of a sudden. You’d run away and leave your precious book behind?”

“You already said that the book doesn’t matter.”

“Ah, double reverse psychology. Impressive. But I said that _those_ books don’t matter.”

“Just let me go.”

“I’m not gonna kill you if that’s what you think. Unless I have no choice.”

“I can’t. I’ll go to Hell.” Natsuki started struggling more, even going as far as trying to dig her nails into her own face to get them underneath his.

“I must be getting warmer.”

“Give it back, please!” Natsuki heard the door leading out of the place click and she started getting louder, hoping for the person to hear her. “Please!”

“You better be lucky you pay me enough to put up with your ‘errands’. And come to think of it I thought you didn't like sweet things anyways.” Namie walked in and slammed the door, carrying a strawberry slushie. “No one had these anymore. I literally had to go outside of the city for this thing. You’re a grown man and you still drink these.” She walked over and slammed it down on the coffee table, finally noticing the girl that Izaya was holding. “Why are you picking on this poor girl?”

“It’s just business.” Izaya sighed, flipping a few more pages and squeezing harder to make Natsuki quiet down. “Ignore her. And don’t slam my door.”

“I’m sorry _Master_. It won’t happen again.” Namie sighed sarcastically under hear breath, walking over to a bookshelf where Izaya had pulled some books and records down earlier so she could start putting them back up. “Am I being payed overtime for this too? Since it’s the third night in a row?”

“M-hm.” Izaya hummed, halfway listening to her.

“And is it okay if I get tomorrow night off? Just so I can actually sleep?”

“Yeah.” Izaya mumbled unconsciously, then snickered to himself. “I mean no. You can’t.” He flipped the page again, then he stopped and tilted his head in shock. “…..so _that’s_ why they recruit the young ones.”

Natsuki felt Izaya loosen his grip and she pushed his arm away and turned to run but he snatched her by the back of her hair and pulled her back.

“You have to be a virgin.” Izaya mumbled, closing the book and tossing it over onto the couch. “You guys just swapped the word 'virginity' for 'book' in that one passage and voila. That is pretty cunning to be honest.” The info broker pulled his cellphone out and started flipping through his contacts. “So, if we can find a way to take care of that you and your entire cult will no longer be a problem. And then I’ll just publish the contents of this book online so everyone will know the truth, and then you’ll be dealt with and gone. At least for the remainder of my lifetime I hope.”

“Let me go!” Natsuki clawed at Izaya’s wrist with one hand, trying to pick up her backpack with her other hand and her feet.

“Who can I call?” Izaya looked over at the clock, realizing it was after midnight. “Namie, when did What’s His Name say he wanted the NWC to be gone?”

“I think he said by today if possible.”

Izaya nodded and put his cellphone back in his pocket, then stepped forward and kicked Natsuki’s backpack out of the way. “Okay,” he sighed, suddenly throwing the girl down hard to stun her. “I’d rather sit back and watch someone else do it while I eat my ice cream but it can’t be helped I guess. I have a job to fulfill after all.”

Natsuki landed on her face and side and cried out from being startled so suddenly, then again when she hit her forehead on the floor a second time almost immediately after. She turned over onto her back, seeing Izaya tilt his head to the side with his eyes closed to pop his neck and then stretch his arms up in the air. “Leave me alone…” She started scooting away from him but he pressed his foot down on one of her ankles so she couldn’t go anywhere. “Don’t you dare…”

Izaya pulled his belt apart, glancing over at Namie who was staring back at him, still holding a book that was slid only halfway into its place with a combination of an amused, confused and frightened look on her face. “Just keep working.” he ordered in an eerily smooth tone.

Namie nodded nervously and turned back around to keep putting the books up.

Izaya looked back down at Natsuki and saw that she was fiercely rummaging around in her skirt pockets. He kicked her arm, sending a concealed knife flying to the other side of the room.

“Leave me alone!” she screamed, trying to scoot away again. "Leave me alone you twisted bastard!"

Izaya took his foot off Natsuki’s ankle and grabbed it with his hand. “Don’t worry, this won’t take long.” he sang, snatching her leg towards him and yanking her in between his ankles before dropping down over her.

“Help me!” Natsuki screamed, trying to be loud enough for the neighbors to hear, her and Izaya clutching each other’s wrists and struggling to push each other’s arms away from each other, Izaya giving a faint snicker. “Somebody help me!”

“My apartments are soundproofed.” Izaya yawned a bit, then took both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the floor above her head. “The sooner you stop struggling the sooner this can be over and you can go home. Struggling will only prolong this, and you don’t want that because this is going to hurt you. _Bad_.”

“You’re insane…” Natsuki felt him reach up her skirt and start tearing at her panties. “…..this is immoral.” she blurted out as a last-second attempt, hoping to shame him into stopping but getting nothing but a cocky smirk as a way of telling her that her attempts were pathetic.

Izaya tugged at Natsuki’s panties harder, making them snap off and causing the elastic to hit her and make her wince. He balled them into his half-closed palm then reached through his legs and grabbed her ankles again, bending her knees one at a time and prying them around him, forcing her into straddling him now, a mixture of accidental growls from the girl as she tried to pull her arms free and yelps from the pain of having her legs writhed causing tiny echoes across the floor.

Natsuki looked around frantically for something, spotting another one of her books that’d fallen out of her backpack when Izaya kicked it lying by her right leg. She stretched her leg out to try and kick it towards her but Izaya scooted his pelvis closer to hers, making her leg lift off the floor and away from it.

“You should hold your breath.” he sneered to her.

Natsuki tried to pull her feet in front of Izaya so she could try to kick him away but they kept sliding right off his shirt. She felt him start to press into her and immediately after a sharp pain shot up her abdomen, down her thighs and up her back. She threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, trying harder to pull her arms free.

“I told you to hold your breath.”

“Oh God!” She screamed, fighting through the pain and finally pulling one of her feet up, launching it into Izaya’s abdomen and causing him to accidentally pull what little he had in her out. “Stop!”

“This is happening Natsuki. You don’t have a choice. You’re messing with my money nowadays too.”

Natsuki swung her leg around before Izaya had a chance to notice and hit him in the side of his neck. He dropped her panties and toppled over to the side a bit, giving Natsuki a chance to strike him again in the forehead with the heel of her shoe, making him fall completely over and breaking the straddle he had her locked in. She sat up and cried out, pulling her legs from around his body and yanking away from him completely. She flipped around onto her knees, keeping her hand pressed over her groin to try and alleviate the lingering burning sensation and breathing audibly in pain as she tried to crawl away from Izaya but being jolted to a stop every few seconds by the same pain that kept pulsing back into existence every time she slid her knees forward to move.

Izaya snickered and clutched Natsuki’s ankle again and pulled it out from under her, making her fall on her stomach. He grabbed onto the middle of her skirt and dragged her back over to him, causing the skin on her arms and face to skid across the floors and make a loud squeaking sound along the way, then he flipped her back around.

Natsuki sat up and quickly grabbed the book she was trying to get to earlier and hurried and swung it at Izaya’s head, but he was already expecting it and snatched the book from her midswing.

“I definitely didn’t expect that at all.” Izaya laughed in a loud and shrill tone before instantly going quiet again and shoving at Natsuki’s chest, making her fall back down onto her back. “You actually managed to hit me twice.”

Natsuki looked up, her stomach sinking when she saw Izaya towering over her with the book raised over his head in both hands.

“Probably shouldn’t have underestimated you. That won’t happen again, I promise.” He swung the book down with such force it made a woosh sound, slamming it hard into Natsuki’s head and stunning her instantly. He waited for a second and then moved it to get a look at her face. She just lied there, staring up at him and breathing heavily.

 _*…that…hurt…*_ The blow caused her entire body to lock up for a long moment, and she was unable to move even a centimeter without it sending a wave of pain all over.

“There.” Izaya tossed the book down in front of him, almost hitting her in the head again, then he grabbed her waist and pulled her down closer to him. “My head is killing me now. I’m gonna hurt you severely for that.” He threw her legs apart and put himself back in her opening, then thrusted inward as hard as he could.

The same pain from before shot back all over the same places, only this time it was much, _much_ worse. Natsuki screeched so loud her throat hurt from it.

Izaya exhaled loudly on purpose, then slammed his palms down on the floor on both sides of her, creating a loud slapping sound. “DO YOU FEEL THAT NATSUKI!” he yelled out over her screaming, holding his thrust inward to keep the pain going.

“OH GOD!” Natsuki screeched repeatedly in agony, pushing against Izaya’s arms and sliding and kicking her feet across the floor to try and slide from underneath him. “OH MY GOD! STOP!”

“I _was_ just going to ruin you by penetrating you like this for a few seconds and then throw you out since this isn’t really my thing, but then you kicked me and it must have knocked the sense out of me because now I figure I might as well enjoy myself in the process. And just like how you gave me a headache I’m gonna go the extra mile and leave you a nice little present afterwards too. I’ll make sure to leave it as deep inside you as possible.”

Natsuki shook her head no, reaching up and grabbing onto Izaya’s face to try and push him away from her. The pain then got even worse once Izaya started pushing, causing Natsuki to exhale suddenly and make what sounded like a growl. “Don’t-” Natsuki started kicking at the ground more wildly, making the buckle to his belt clink a couple times, gasping hard when one of the times he pulled back almost completely and then pushed it all the way back in caused a sharper pain to shoot up her abdomen. She grabbed onto Izaya’s throat next which did nothing to faze him. “Don’t!”

“What did you think I was gonna do, keep you pinned and then stay completely still the whole time?” he taunted, making Natsuki gouge at his neck.

“Help me! HELP ME!”

“Please help her, neighbors who can’t hear a thing!” Izaya yelled over Natsuki, proceeding to mock her for a long while by repeating every single one of her cries for help in third person and shouting over her until she cracked and shrieked loudly from frustration. “Someone save her!” He shouted directly into her face over her shriek, grabbing onto her skull with both hands and forcing her to turn and face him again when she turned away. “Why won’t anyone save you!? Why won’t they come Natsuki, why won’t they come!?”

“Get off of me!” She screamed back, trying to pull her feet in front of him again.

“No.” Izaya sang smugly, thrusting hard again and making the girl drop her legs in agony. “I’m not falling for that again.”

“GET OFF OF ME!” Natsuki pressed her forearms against the front of Izaya’s throat but instead of backing off he leaned in closer, his mouth opening slightly to a sinister grin. “Get off!”

“Look at her go!” Izaya laughed out loud, grabbing the girl’s arms and pinning them against her sides. “What are you still fighting for? Your virginity’s already gone…it’s not gonna stop. You had a choice and you chose not to comply. Now if you’ll excuse me…” He lied down flat on her and hugged her upper body and head tightly so she couldn’t move, resting his forehead on the floor next to her head.

Natsuki was screeching again, trying to pull her arms free. She kept kicking at the sides of Izaya’s hips to try and push him off her but being unsuccessful, only succeeding in pulling his pants down more and causing him to suddenly shift his legs if he thought he was losing his bearings. “IZAAAAYAA!” She screamed out loud over the information broker who was completely quiet except for a couple of soft moans. Her screams slowly turned into loud, tearless sobbing, and she eventually just kept wriggling her arms and legs because she'd lost the majority of her strength in such a short time trying to fight him off. “Get him off of me! Please! It hurts!”

Namie glanced behind her, noticing that Natsuki was trying to look up at her.

“Get him off! Get him off please!”

Izaya raised his head and looked up at Namie with a sideways grin, wondering what her decision was going to be, then hmm’d and lied his head back down when she turned around and went back to shelving the books.

“Please!” Natsuki put her feet in front of Izaya’s thighs, trying to at least decrease his stride so it wouldn’t hurt as much. But not only did that fail, it seemed to make him increase his stride instead simply because she let him know that she wanted the opposite. “Ow!” One of her feet slipped and went over his leg, causing even more pain. She grabbed at the bottom of his black shirt with the little bit of mobility she had in her hands and tugged at it, even using her front teeth to bite down hard on the top of his shoulder and the side of his neck and using her nails to dig and gouge into his abdomen, desperate for any amount of let up. “IZAYA!”

The phone that Natsuki had knocked off the desk earlier started vibrating, and Namie hurried over and picked it up.

"Why 'd he leave it on the floor..." She shook her head and answered it and put it to her ear, then put it on speaker a few seconds later.

"H-hello?" the voice on the other end called. "Is this Izaya Orihara's number?"

"Yrrs." Izaya called, not taking his face out of the floor.

"Okay?" The caller cleared his throat. "I know it’s late so I apologize for calling at this hour, but do you think you'd be available tomorrow? I need you to look into something classified for me if possible."

"Krrr mrrr brrrck Nn hrrbnnn srrrcks."

"Um, Mr. Orihara, I don’t understand what you're-"

"He said 'Call me back, I'm having sex'." Namie interpreted, covering her face with her palm. “I am so sorry.”

".......I'm sorry, _what_?"  The caller paused for a moment while Natsuki screamed out again, this time trying to clue him in to get help. "Uh, i-is this a bad time?"

"Well," Namie walked back over to the books she was putting up, noticing Izaya stop pushing and seeing his back and shoulders shake for a few seconds as he laughed quietly at Natsuki's nth attempt at being rescued before going back to pushing like normal. "I'm his assistant. I apologize, he should call you back first thing in the morning."

"Okay, thank you." The caller said before hanging up the phone.

Namie sat the phone down on an end table and grabbed another stack of books to start putting away.

Natsuki felt too hot. She could feel Izaya's sweat seeping through his shirt and hers, and she could taste the metallic aftertaste of his blood in her teeth from where she’d been biting him. The sweat from behind his ears kept rolling off onto her mouth and she'd have to shake her head to get it off. She felt herself sweating even more profusely from how much pain she was in. "Izaya..." She kept wriggling and kicking to try and free herself every few moments with no luck, her legs slowly losing all their feeling. She turned her head towards Izaya's involuntarily and saw the book that he hit her with lying face down just within reach on the other side of him. She reached out with her fingers, only able to touch the far corner of the back cover with the very tip of her middle finger. “……h…”

Izaya’s breathing got heavier suddenly, so much so that Namie glanced back over another time with a humiliating frown on her face.

“M-nm.” Natsuki started kicking at Izaya’s thighs again, feeling his stomach muscles tighten against hers. “Please don’t…please…” She let go of his shirt and pressed her fingers against his thighs once her feet slipped off again. “Please, Izaya…” she whispered due to being completely out of energy now, her voice now lower than Izaya’s breathing. She felt Izaya start to pulsate inside her, and he exhaled for a long moment as if he’d been holding his breath. “Mmmnh.” She turned her head to the other side to keep his hot breath from blowing up into her face. Her leg started shaking in response to her fighting with her body to keep from vomiting from the warm sensation in her lower abdomen that grew warmer the more time passed. Her throat started hurting in response to her fighting with her body to keep from crying; she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. “….p-please get off…”

Izaya raised up a bit after his and Natsuki’s breathing slowed. “That felt good.” he sighed quietly while standing up and wiping his sweaty face with his sleeve, gesturing for Namie who was watching him to go get something from the other side of the room. “Find my white phone. The one with the twelve-megapixel camera.”

Namie rummaged around in the cubbies with the plants sitting on them next to the other set of steps and pulled the phone out, clicking a button so the screen would light up. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna snap something.” Izaya zipped and fastened his jeans, then buckled his belt back. He took the phone and unlocked it, then turned the camera on and snapped a couple of pictures of Natsuki while she lied there, making sure the shutter sound was all the way up so she’d hear it. “There we go.”

Natsuki turned over so she could hide her face from the camera but Izaya kicked her back over onto her back and stomped on her upper arm so she couldn’t turn away anymore, then snapped a third picture.

Izaya slipped the phone in his pocket, then grabbed his melting slushie and flopped down onto the couch, resting his ankle on the _real_ book. “Get out of my apartment.” he sang in his usual sarcastic voice. “And abolish the NWC. Permanently.”

Natsuki shook her head, struggling to sit up. She saw some blood smeared in between her thighs and tried to wipe it away with her sleeve but it was already dried. “I ca-” she stuttered, unable to make any coherent phrases due to her shock. She saw another stain of blood on the floor underneath her leg and tried rubbing it away next, but it was dry as well. “I ca…they need me I need to fix this-” Natsuki felt so sick to her stomach that she felt like she was going to vomit all over Izaya’s floor. She started shaking so much that she couldn’t even hug her own self without her grip slipping, finally losing it again seconds later and letting out a despairing scream which only slightly startled Namie.

“Wow.” Namie blurted out by mistake as Natsuki screamed.

“You will.” Izaya sucked on his slushie some more and waited for Natsuki to go quiet before speaking again. “You either publicly end it by this afternoon and put a stop to it for good as all leaders have that authority, or publicly tell them that you just couldn’t be abstinate any longer and finally gave it up to some guy you met recently and abolish it for the remainder of your lifetime, _or_ I leak these photos I took of you online with the contents of this book which is now mine and force you and everyone else to call it quits until you die sometime within the next hour to twenty plus years.”

“I…hate you…” Natsuki grabbed the book she was hit with, the other one that fell from her bag and her panties which were torn apart at the side, then made her way to her backpack and stuffed everything in there, reaching over and grabbing her knife that Izaya kicked earlier and putting it in her backpack as well. She heard the other phone that Izaya had in his pocket vibrate and he answered it a second later.

“Yes.” he answered after the person on the phone said something that couldn’t be made out. “It’ll definitely be gone by twelve this afternoon.”

Natsuki glanced over at him, noticing that he was entertained by how she was struggling to gather all of her belongings from around his livingroom.

“Turns out me and the leader know each other pretty well now and she agreed to shut it down.” he said, giving her a fake friendly smile while he hung up the phone to which she scowled and turned away.

Natsuki looked over at Izaya’s assistant next who was also watching her, still with the same humiliating frown. She walked carefully to the door, fighting through both the sharp pains that flared up in her abdomen every time she moved her legs and the strong tingling sensation from the circulation returning to her legs and feet.

“Oh, one more thing.” Izaya waved to get Natsuki’s attention, but she didn’t look over at him on purpose. “If you’re thinking of going to the hospital or to the police and showing them my little _present_ I left you because I know that’s what you were thinking, just know that my DNA is linked to a completely different person in the system so an innocent man will be going to jail if you decide to try and tattle on me. And I have so much money stuffed in between every change and with every person who assisted in pulling that off that neither you nor the police will ever be able to trace the changes back to me.” Izaya paused for a second to take a few more sips from his slushie. “Ah, and tell Satan I said hi when you get down there.”

Natsuki stood silent for a moment, then she pulled the door open and made her way, turning around and using all of her strength to slam it shut.

Izaya smiled smugly, then put his slushie down and lied down on the couch. “I said not to slam it.”


End file.
